girls_generationfandomcom_es-20200214-history
I GOT A BOY
Este single salió a luz el 1 de enero de 2013. Letra Ayo gg! Yeah yeah Sijakhae bolkka? Eo.meo yae jom bwara yae Museun iri isseotgillae meoril jallatdae? Eung? Eo.meo~ tto yae jom borago Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji seutairi bakkwesseo Wae geuraetdae?~ gunggeumhae jukgenni Wae geuraetdae?~ malhae bwabwa jom Ha ha, let me introduce myself Here comes trouble woo Ttara hae Oh oh oh eh oh eh eh eh eh Oh oh eh oh ooh neo jallasseo jeongmalm Jiga mwonde? Utgyo Neomo kotdae sen geo ani? Nabogo pyeongbeomhadan yae Eo geu namja wanjeon mame deureonna bwa! Maldo andwe! Maldo andwe Neomu yeppeojigo seksihae Jyesseo geu namja ttaemuniji? Mareobol ppeon haetdanikka Neo bakkun hwajangpumi mwonji! Salsi na, cheoeum bwasseo sangcheo Ibeun yasu gateun gipeun nun Yaegiman haedo eojil haetdanikka? ~Neo jallasseo jeongmal! Jallasseo jeongmal Oh oh eh oh (here comes trouble) Oh oh eh oh (hey girl listen) Oh oh eh oh ooh neo jallatda jeongmal Oh oh oh eh oh hey Oh oh eh oh na na na hey hey hey Neo jallasseo jeongmal Ayo stop, let me put it down another way I got a boy meotjin I got a boy chakhan I got a boy, handsome boy Nae mam da gajyeogan I got a boy meotjin I got a boy chakhan I got a boy, awesome boy Wanjeon banhaenna bwa A nae wangjanim Eonje I momeul guhareo wa jusiltengayo? Hayan kkumcheoreom Nal pume ana ollyeo naraga jusigetjyo? Na kkamjak, menbungiya, geu sarameun Nae min nachi gunggeumhadae Wanjeon mame deureo mot igin Cheeok boyeojwodo gwaenchanheullkka? Ou! Jeoldareo andeoji ~ Geuchi! Geuchi Uri! Jikil geon jikija ~ Matji! Matji Geuui mameul modu gajil Ttaekkaji igeon jeoldaero ijeobeoriji mallago Oh oh oh eh oh oh oh eh oh Bameul saedo mojara da da Oh oh oh eh oh oh oh eh oh Choego gwansimsa da da Nae mal deurebwa geu ai neone alji? Jom eorijiman sogeun kkwak chasseo Eotteol ttaen oppacheoreom Deumjikhajimanaegyoreul buril ttaen neomu Yeppeo jukgesseo Oh oh oh eh oh Oh oh eh ooh neo michyeosseo, michyesseo! Oh oh oh eh oh Oh oh eh ooh neo michyeosseo, michyesseo! Nan jeongmal hwaga na jugesseo Nae namjan nal yeojaro anboneum geol Magyeonhal ttaen eotteokhamyeon naega jokenni? Jilturado nage haebolkka? Soksanghae? Notteokhae? na? ~Maldo an dwe! Maldo an dwe Don't stop, let's bring back to 1:40 I got a boy meotjin I got a boy chackhan I got a boy handsome boy Nae mam da gajyeogan I got a boy meotjin I got a boy chakhan I got a boy awesome boy Wanjeon banhaenna bwa Eonjena nae gyeoten naepyeoni Dwaejugo gwi giullyeujuneun Nan idaero jigeum haengbokhae Jal doel geonikka I got a boy meotjin! a nae wangjanim! Eonje I momeul guhareo wa jusiltengayo? I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy handsome boy Nae mam da gajyeogan I got a boy meotjin! hayan kkumcheoreom nal pume ana ollyeo naraga jusigetjyo? I got a boy chakhan! I got a boy awesome boy Wanjeon banhaenna bwa I got a boy meotjin I got a boy chakhan I got a boy handsome boy Nae mem da gajyeogan I got a boy meotjin I got a boy chakhan I got a boy handsome boy Wanjeon banhaenna bwa I got a boy meotjin Galeria girls-generation-got-boy.jpg SNSD-I-Got-A-Boy-Teaser-Image-Version-2-Tiffany-girls-generation-snsd-33125760-594-700.jpg|Tiffany 641pw.jpg|Taeyeon photo-49106.jpg|Jessica SNSD-I-Got-A-Boy-Teaser-Image-Version-2-Yoona-girls-generation-snsd-33125785-467-700.jpg|Yoona SNSD-I-Got-A-Boy-Teaser-Image-Version-2-Sooyoung-girls-generation-snsd-33125771-467-700.jpg|Sooyoung SNSD-I-Got-A-Boy-Teaser-Image-Version-2-Yuri-girls-generation-snsd-33126982-500-399.jpg|Yuri Hyoyeon-I-Got-A-Boy-teaser-girls-generation-snsd-33110028-875-700.jpg|Hyoyeon Happy Sunny in Animal Print Denim Jacket Wallpaper.jpg|Sunny Girls-Generation-SNSD-image-girls-generation-snsd-36268784-768-1011.jpg|Seohyun SNSD-girls-generation-I-got-a-boy.jpg hyoyeon-boy-photo-cards.jpg|Hyoyeon hyoyeon-got-a-boy.jpg|Hyoyeon jessica-boy-photo-cards.jpg|Jessica jessica-got-a-boy.jpg|Jessica seohyun-boy-photo-cards.jpg|Seohyun seohyun-got-a-boy.jpg|Seohyun sooyoung-boy-photo-cards.jpg|Sooyoung sooyoung-got-a-boy.jpg|Sooyoung sunny-boy-photo-cards.jpg|Sunny sunny-got-a-boy.jpg|Sunny taeyeon-boy-photo-cards.jpg|Taeyeon taeyeon-got-a-boy.jpg|Taeyeon tiffany-boy-photo-cards.jpg|Tiffany tiffany-got-a-boy.jpg|Tiffany yoona-boy-photo-cards.jpg|Yoona yoona-got-a-boy.jpg|Yoona yuri-boy-photo-cards.jpg|Yuri yuri-got-a-boy.jpg|Yuri Vídeo Categoría:Canciones Categoría:I Got a Boy